Coming Back
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: It's been 18 months since Sarai left the Copper Isles. Now she returns to find things very different...


**A/N: I wrote this years ago, so it's not my best. I've tried to stay as close to the books as is physically possible so I suggest you only read this if you have read Trickster's Queen. I have always wanted to write a scene where Aly reveals her true identity, so here it is! But anyway…**

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Tamora Pierce. If you really think I own this then why would I be writing fan fiction?

Coming Back

By Little Miss Elizabeth

The boat on which Sarai and her family arrived at the Copper Isles was decked with festivity to welcome home the older sister of the young queen. Sarai stood at the prow of the ship, looking around at the that harbour that, 18 months ago, had been littered with dead bodies hanging at its mouth. Now, she saw prosperity, happiness and peace everywhere. Footsteps startled her. Turning around, she saw it was her husband Zaimid Hethim coming up behind her, carrying their young son Mequen. As he reached her, he placed his arm about her waist and she leaned against him.

"It's beautiful, love," he said, looking down at her. "Your sister certainly knows what she's doing." They stood there, looking out at the city until Mequen began to cry. Sarai took him in her arms and soon quietened him.

A cry of the sailors alerted them to their immediate arrival. Assembled were the nobles of the Copper Isles, and the staff who knew Sarai from before their work for Dove as part of her royal household. Sarai's hand tightened its hold on Zaimid's. Much of the city's population has also turned up to welcome the young family. They walked down to the wharf and were greeted by a great cheer from the crowd. Sarai smiled nervously, as did her husband. Mequen chose this moment of silence to yawn and look around, beginning to smile and wave as he saw people watching. Everybody laughed and the tension broke. The couples' friends, staff and servants alike, rushed forward to greet and exchange news with them.

Eventually they cleared a way so that Sarai, Zaimid and Mequen had a clear view of the queen of the Copper Isles. Dove was sitting on her throne, smiling gently as a miniature kudarung perched beside her. About her neck was a black stone necklace and on her head was the crown of the Isles. Sarai stared in disbelief; this was her quiet younger sister? Then Dove's composure broke and she rushed forward to hug Sarai. In the exchange, both girls had wet shoulder.

"And who is this?" asked Dove, taking Mequen by the hand. Sarai smiled and replied,

"My son – your nephew – Meuquen Hethim." At the sound of his name, Mequen noticed Dove and stared at her.

"I'm Dove, Mequen. Your aunt. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Dove said solemnly. She then proceeded to greet Zaimid and finally led them up to the Palace. At the entrance, she turned back and waved at the crowd, who roared in reply. The door closed behind them.

By the time they had reached Dove's personal quarters those who knew the couple, but where not at their arrival, had congregated. As they entered, Sarai and her family were thoroughly hugged and kissed. Looking about, Sarai smiled and said to those around her,

"This is Mequen, our son." Mequen looked up, smiled and instantaneously won the hearts of everyone in the room. The meeting continued late into the evening until Zaimid and Sarai pleaded leave because they were exhausted and Mequen desperately needed to sleep.

As they lay in bed, Zaimid and Sarai discussed the days' events.

"She looked so different, so regal…" Sarai trailed off, not knowing what to say. Zaimid pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Love, she's grown up. She isn't a kid anymore. She's running a country and she's loved for it. Just as you are." And they ended that conversation for another time.

The next day Dove, Sarai, Zaimid and Mequen shared a pleasant brunch in one of the many pavilions in the palace gardens. They were in a moment of companionable silence when voices alerted them. They heard a young woman saying,

"Come on, we're going to see some friends," and the delighted laugh of a young child. Then, a young woman with reddish curls carrying a black haired child on her hip came into view. They were both laughing, the woman look up with her hazel eyes and surveyed the people before her.

"Aly?' Sarai asked in astonishment. The woman raised one eyebrow. Sarai rushed forward and the two mothers embraced.

"And this is your child?" Sarai asked, once again startled.

"Yes, this is Ochuba." The little girl looked at Sarai and she saw that the child had Aly's eyes but dark hair and skin. As they walked back to the others, Sarai questioned,

"Who is her father?" Aly smiled mischievously.

"Nawat Crow." Sarai gaped,

"Are you serious? He said her had personal reason for staying her when I asked but I never thought…"

They both laughed. Once they had reached the others, introductions were made and Ochuba and Mequen soon sat by a small fountain playing as the adults' conversed. Eventually Aly confronted Dove as Sarai's confusion grew.  
"You haven't told her?" Dove shook her head, smiling. Aly sighed and turned back to Sarai.

"I'm not who you think I am." Seeing Sarai's startled expression she continued quickly. "Not that I'm a different person, just my family and where I come from." She sighed. "I come from Tortall but I was never a maid. I am a nobleman's daughter, blue blooded. I have an older brother who's a sorcerer and a twin who is completing his knight training as we speak. My father is the king's spymaster though my grandfather is the image of one. My godparents are royalty and I have more than a fair share of relatives. My full name is Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and my mother is the Lioness." Sarai stared at her,

"You are the Lioness'_ daughter_!?!"  
"That's right. We may not get along but we're mother and daughter." Sarai flopped back in her chair and shook her head in disbelief. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Aly stood up.

"Well, I'll be getting back to work then. Come on Ochuba." She bent down and picked up her young daughter.

"What do you do Aly?" Sarai asked suddenly. Aly walked away until she was at the pavilion entrance.

"I'm the spymaster." And with that she, she turned and disappeared out of sight.

That night, Zaimid, Sarai and Mequen sat with Dove at a dinner with the household. A few tabled away, Aly sat with Ochuba and a dark, Raka looking man. Noticing them, Sarai asked,

"Who is that man?" Dove smiled and replied.

"That would be Nawat Crow, Aly's husband."

"So she is married." Zaimid commented thoughtfully. Both he and his wife were startled when the largest bead on Dove's necklace suddenly reared up and placed itself next to her ear. There was some kind of exchange of sorts between them and she (Dove) turned her attention back to her guests.

"What is that?" Sarai asked, astounded.

"Nothing, don't worry. Back to Nawat, you remember him don't you?" She directed the question to Sarai.

"Yes, I think I do but…" Sarai was lost for words.  
"He's different?' Dove volunteered.

"Something like that," Sarai agreed and turned her concentration back to her food.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. While typing this up, I noticed Sarai does a lot of asking. It gets kind of annoying in the long run. Please review, constructive criticism always welcome!**


End file.
